


Hail Hydra

by thedragonemperess



Series: Hydra Wars [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Sexuality, Canon Sexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot Twists, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Spies & Secret Agents, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: An AU in which Hydra won in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Now, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and anyone else that they can trust must fight to take back their friends and save the world, again.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & T'Challa
Series: Hydra Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179365
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to _Hail Hydra!_

_Thank you so much for giving this book a chance, I'll try to live up to your expectations._


	2. As Soon As We Get Our Weapons

"He is right over here. He has made a great recovery, and brain washing is no longer a problem. All of his memories have resurfaced as well." "Thank you, T'Challa." "No problem, Captain Rogers." "Call me Steve." That was all he said before going to his best friend.

"On your right!" "Aw c'mon! Steve told you about that!" "I can't hear you Sam. I'm to far away! Catch up to me and then we can talk!" "Asshole!" Steve got an idea and ran up behind Sam. "On your left," he said with a smirk. "You to, Rogers?!"

Sam sat down on the grass while panting and Bucky turned around to sit next to him. Steve and Bucky were laughing, but Sam had a question. He waved his hand to get their attention. "Okay, wait.....a damn...second. You...you weren't supposed to be here until Tuesday. How come you're here so early?" "Remember when we took down Hydra? Well, we didn't. There were still agents that stayed in hiding in case they failed. Now they have risen up and S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen. I'm trying to find out who's with them, but all of Stark Tower is a Hydra base, so I already have a few eliminated." "So you came to see if I was a double agent," Bucky said with a sad expression on his face. "So I came to people I knew I could trust."

"Who else is on our side so far?" "Natasha and Bruce. Hydra attacked them, but the other guy came out. They fought off enough of them for them to take a hint and retreat, then came to me." "Why you?" "In Nat's words, 'I'm to patriotic to be Hydra.'" Sam fell out laughing and Bucky seemed to be swallowing some laughter as well. "When do we leave?" "As soon as we get our weapons."


	3. Suit Up

Bucky said goodbye to his goats, grabbed his stuff, and was going to join the others when a group of kids came up to him. "We heard you were leaving. Is it true?" asked the little boy upfront. Bucky knelt down to his eye-level. "Yeah, a soldier's work is never done. But I'll be back.....hopefully." 'Awws' and 'Aw mans' were heard from the group when a little girl in the back spoke up. "Good luck on your mission, White Wolf!" 'Good lucks' and 'Yeahs' were now being heard from the group. "Thanks guys. Behave while I'm gone, and please look after Steve and Peggy." "WE WILL!" was said in unison. 

Bucky got back up and jogged over to join Sam and the real Steve. As they were walking, Sam asked him a question. "Is that why you didn't wanna tell me your goats' names? You named them after you best friend and his romantic partner?" Steve interrupted with, "Well that's kind of sweet, Buck." "Yeah, Peggy somehow manages to trot around the area like she owns the place and Steve is always doing dumb shit like tripping over his own feet if he goes to fast and running into walls-" "Yeah, I think I get it." Sam started once laughing again.

_________________________________________________

T'challa was leading the three of them to the head of technological advancement's lab. "If she was in charge of all of this," Sam gestured to everything around him, "she must be incredibly smart." "She's the smartest person in the world with an IQ of 215." "Damn! Should we bow to her instead of you?" T'challa was smiling and trying not to laugh. "If you want." He snuck a glance at Bucky, who had the same expression on his face.

_________________________________________________

When they got there, they just walked in. It was a mistake. The lab was sound-proofed, so no one heard the music blasting. Shuri was dancing around the room with 'Crazy=Genius' by Panic! At The Disco playing. "THEN I'M A FU-" "SHURI!" She turned around and saw them standing in the doorway. She ran over to one of the many computers and stopped the music. "Sorry brother, I didn't realize what time it was." "It is no problem, just please watch your language." There was silence for a few moments before T'Challa, Bucky, and Shuri started laughing. Sam looked to Steve, who shrugged and shook his head. "Me? Watch my language?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Around mother, definitely. But-" she started laughing again. A few more moments passed before the laughter died down. 

"Okay, now that that's over, what in the world is going on?! She's, like, 14!" "Actually, I'm 16. You're Samuel Thomas Wilson, right? You joined the Air Force and became a pararescueman. You were a test pilot for EXO-7 Falcon, and after retiring you kept the suit, correct?" Sam crossed his arms. "Yeeeaahh," he drawled out the word so that it lasted for about 4 seconds. 

"And you're Steven Grant Rogers, you were given the 'Super Soldier Serum' back in the 40s, but while defeating the Red Skull, you crashed into ice. Your 'Advanced Human Body' lowered your freezing temperature. That combined with your slowed-down aging allowed you to survive and be dug up 66 years later. Contrary to popular belief, you were actually given the title of Captain. Which doesn't make any sense, since your second-in-command was always Sergeant Barnes, and a Sergeant is a higher rank than a Captain-" "Shuri, you're rambling." "But I want answers as to why-" "Shuri." She sighed. "Yes, brother. Anyway, if you will please follow me. She started walking up the spiral in the center of the room and everyone else followed.

"White Wolf-" "Bucky." "Bucky, I have made a new arm for you. This one is more flexible, has sensors so you can feel things, and is made out of vibranium." In a briefcase, there was a black left arm with gold accents. "I-Wow! Thanks, Shurican." "No problem, Bucky Bear." T'Challa facepalmed. "To think that you guys becoming friends wouldn't be embarrassing." Shuri laughed. "A little sibling's whole purpose in life is to embarrass their older siblings, no matter how old they get." T'Challa let out a long sigh. "Please, just continue." 

"Captain, I have took it upon myself to repaint your old shield, but have also created something new." Next to Bucky's arm were two black and dark grey trapezoids. Shuri picked one of them up and pointed to the back of it. "If you want to extract the blade, just pull this lever." Steve nodded and they moved on. 

"Now, Mr. Wilson-" "Please, call me Sam." "Sam, I have created a special earpiece for you. It allows you to communicate with birds." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I was able to get in touch with Doctor Hank Pym, he should be able to help you learn how to control this," she gave the paper to Sam. "Here is his number." "Cu-hu-hool! I'm gonna be able block out the sun with pigeons and help girl and boy scouts get bird watching badges!"

Bucky and Shuri laughed at the joke, while Steve and T'Challa talked business. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I can help with some of our advanced weapons or bring some of the Dora Milaje with me if you would like." "If Hydra gets a hold of you, they will have access to all of Wakanda's resources, and they already have Stark Industries. If they get their hand on even the tiniest amounts of vibranium, we're done for; Just having this new gear is a risk." T'Challa nodded. "So Cap," Bucky asked their leader, "what do we do know?" Steve looked over at his two friends awaiting orders. 

"We suit up."


	4. I Know Better Then To Upset You

Everyone was now gathered in front of a quinjet and saying their goodbyes.

"Good luck on your mission, Captain Rogers," T'Challa said. "We're gonna need it." 

Shuri was giving Bucky a hug. "Please don't die on m- out there. I don't think I could handle it. I don't think anyone could handle it." Buck rapped his arms around her and reciprocated the hug. "I'll try my best. And please get out the lab every once in a while." "I'll try my best."

Sam was standing next to Okoye waiting for them to rap up. "Sooooooo, you come here often?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Okay then," he took a breath, "Guys?! Nat and Bruce are waiting for us!! C'mon!!"

The two of them nodded, said their final goodbyes, and then the three of walked onto the Quinjet ramp. Sam and Steve went to the flight deck, and Bucky continued waving until the ramp closed. Once they were finally up in the air and out of the dome, Steve put it on auto-pilot and sat across from Bucky, while Sam sat down next to Steve.

"So, how did Bucky even end up in Wakanda? Last thing I remember of him was murder and mind control," Sam asked.

"I remembered him. It must have been something he said or did, I don't know what though. We fell into water, and I dragged him to shore. I took off my arm and used what I could find to tie my right one to me. I could have attacked him by kicking him, but it would have been harder to do without my arms to balance."

"When he woke up, I took him to see Fury. He was able to get in contact with T'Challa since Tony, Bruce, and Helen couldn't help him. They agreed to do it in exchange for information on each of the Avengers and any other teams they plan on assembling."

Sam nodded. "I can't believe that was already two years ago. It feels like it was just yesterday you and Nat were crashing at my place."

"It's given me some time to catch up. Buzzfeed: Unsolved is pretty cool. And the Just Dance games are really fun."

"What's Buzzfeed: Unsolved?" Bucky inquired. "It talks about unsolved murders. I don't think you'd be up for that," Steve replied.

"No...I'd like to see what that's about." Sam shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

There were a few moments of silence before the conversation continued. "So how come everyone was calling you 'White Wolf'? Is there something that happened in your Winter Soldier days that we don't know about? Was that your original code-name or something?"

Bucky chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm basically a white guy that was more-or-less adopted by Wakanda. I mean, after everything they did for me, I would gladly put down my life for them, so it does have some truth to it."

Sam reached over and grabbed Bucky's flesh arm. "I found Waldo! He's right here!" he lifted his other hand and pointed at Bucky's head, "I think the old age is getting to him, he's picking worse and worse places to hide out!" "Shut up." Bucky shook Sam off of him, making Sam temporarily lose his balance and have to grab onto the seat across from him to stop himself from falling.

_________________________________________________

About an hour later, they had arrived. Outside was an abandoned airport. Trees and overgrown bushes blocked it from view of the highway, and the exit was blocked off. It was a plain area, but that didn't matter. What did was that nobody would find them there.

They stood in a row as the ramp lowered, everything coming into view little by little.

Once it lowered all the way, their two allies were standing there, awaiting their arrival.

"You're late. For a second I thought that you were gonna stand us up," Natasha joked with her classic smirk on her face.

"Well, I know better than to upset you."


	5. We Used To

The three of them walked down the ramp and properly greeted the others. "It's, umm, it's been a while," Bruce started, "But I don't actually know who half of you guys are." He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down slightly. Bucky came up to him and put out his hand. Bruce's eyes widened a little when he saw that it was made of metal, but shook it nonetheless.

"I'm Bucky Barnes." "Bruce Banner." Sam went over to Bruce while Bucky went to join Natasha and Steve's conversation. "Excuse me?" They two of them went silent and gave Bucky the chance to speak. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I wanted to know if we can have a fresh start?" he asked as he stuck out his hand once again. Natasha looked at his hand and then back at him. "Sure, James." Then, in a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Thank you, Natalia."

Steve watched the exchange in confusion. "Do you guys know each other? As more than enemies?" They both turned their heads to face him, and, at the same time, said, "We used to."


	6. I'm Sure

"What do you mean that you used to?" "Steve, it's a long story that we don't have time for at the moment," Bucky tried to explain. Steve hesitantly nodded and turned to Sam and Bruce, who had made small talk.

"You guys wanna continue talking or should we head inside?" Bruce looked up at Natasha and cut himself off. "Umm....inside, right?" Natasha started walking towards the abandoned building, everyone turning to follow.

Instead of going inside, the Natasha let the group to the parking area. "Uhhh...Nat? Didn't you say we were going inside?" "I have a surprise for you guys, first." They walked up a few levels and stopped on the fourth. On the other side of the floor, there was a blue Beetle, and to black motorcycles. Sitting on the hood of the Beetle, was a blond haired woman.

Sharon Carter.

"That took you longer than I expected."

"Well, you can't always be straight to the point."

"It's nice to see you guys, again," she said, while pushing herself off the vehicle. Sam and Steve nodded, while Bucky put his head down. "Well, most of you." "Yeah, about that—" "Don't. Okay? I'd rather not hear about it." Bucky nodded, meekly. He wanted to explain his situation to her, maybe become friends, but didn't want to make her upset.

Sharon walked around the to the back seat and opened the door. As soon as she did so, a holy, salty smell filled the air. "Anyone want Chinese food while we converse?" Everyone immediately nodded. After Sharon handed each person their meal, they each found a place to sit, their plan to head inside now completely forgotten.

"What do we know so far?" Sam asked, who, somehow, was sitting on the roof of the car.

"Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D., and are working on reaching their safe houses. Stark Tower has been overrun by Hydra Agents, and the rest of the Avengers haven't been heard from since," Natasha explained from her bike. "And Nick Fury?" Sharon asked, who was sitting on the hood of the car again. Natasha shook her head. "Nothing. No messages, no location, we......we just have to hope for the best."

The group went silent. There wasn't much that they could do. They're just a group of soldiers and spies. Sure, some of them had special abilities, but in the end, they were regular people. They seemed.......helpless. 

Suddenly, Bruce, who was standing on the other side of the car, got an idea. "You guys keep thinking! Natasha, come with me!" Before anyone had a chance to respond, Bruce had grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her along with him. Through a full mouth, she yelled back, "Nobody eat my food if you want to live!!"

"What was that about?" Steve shook his head this time. "No clue." "I guess you can never know with scientists..." Buck, who was in the backseat of the car, responded in an attempt to get a laugh, but only earned a chuckle from Steve.

"What we need to do is send someone into Stark Tower. It's a really big building, so there has to at least be some important information in there," Sharon started. "So we need a spy? Like, someone on the inside?" Sam inquired. "Yeah, basically."

"I'll do it."

Everyone still there turned to face Bucky. "Are you sure about this, Buck? This is Hydra. The same guys that had you under their control. It wasn't even that long ago." "If he says he can do it, then he can do it. We just need to make sure he's prepared," Sam answered for him, but Steve ignored him.

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated to answer, but ultimately said the words,

"I'm sure."


	7. What The Hell Is He Doing Here?!

"What do you mean that you used to?" "Steve, it's a long story that we don't have time for at the moment," Bucky tried to explain. Steve hesitantly nodded and turned to Sam and Bruce, who had made small talk.

"You guys wanna continue talking or should we head inside?" Bruce looked up at Natasha and cut himself off. "Umm....inside, right?" Natasha started walking towards the abandoned building, everyone turning to follow.

Instead of going inside, the Natasha let the group to the parking area. "Uhhh...Nat? Didn't you say we were going inside?" "I have a surprise for you guys, first." They walked up a few levels and stopped on the fourth. On the other side of the floor, there was a blue Beetle, and to black motorcycles. Sitting on the hood of the Beetle, was a blond haired woman.

Sharon Carter.

"That took you longer than I expected."

"Well, you can't always be straight to the point."

"It's nice to see you guys, again," she said, while pushing herself off the vehicle. Sam and Steve nodded, while Bucky put his head down. "Well, most of you." "Yeah, about that—" "Don't. Okay? I'd rather not hear about it." Bucky nodded, meekly. He wanted to explain his situation to her, maybe become friends, but didn't want to make her upset.

Sharon walked around the to the back seat and opened the door. As soon as she did so, a holy, salty smell filled the air. "Anyone want Chinese food while we converse?" Everyone immediately nodded. After Sharon handed each person their meal, they each found a place to sit, their plan to head inside now completely forgotten.

"What do we know so far?" Sam asked, who, somehow, was sitting on the roof of the car.

"Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D., and are working on reaching their safe houses. Stark Tower has been overrun by Hydra Agents, and the rest of the Avengers haven't been heard from since," Natasha explained from her bike. "And Nick Fury?" Sharon asked, who was sitting on the hood of the car again. Natasha shook her head. "Nothing. No messages, no location, we......we just have to hope for the best."

The group went silent. There wasn't much that they could do. They're just a group of soldiers and spies. Sure, some of them had special abilities, but in the end, they were regular people. They seemed.......helpless. 

Suddenly, Bruce, who was standing on the other side of the car, got an idea. "You guys keep thinking! Natasha, come with me!" Before anyone had a chance to respond, Bruce had grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her along with him. Through a full mouth, she yelled back, "Nobody eat my food if you want to live!!"

"What was that about?" Steve shook his head this time. "No clue." "I guess you can never know with scientists..." Buck, who was in the backseat of the car, responded in an attempt to get a laugh, but only earned a chuckle from Steve.

"What we need to do is send someone into Stark Tower. It's a really big building, so there has to at least be some important information in there," Sharon started. "So we need a spy? Like, someone on the inside?" Sam inquired. "Yeah, basically."

"I'll do it."

Everyone still there turned to face Bucky. "Are you sure about this, Buck? This is Hydra. The same guys that had you under their control. It wasn't even that long ago." "If he says he can do it, then he can do it. We just need to make sure he's prepared," Sam answered for him, but Steve ignored him.

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated to answer, but ultimately said the words,

"I'm sure."


	8. We Gotta Figure This Out

Bruce turned around and stepped towards Natasha. He lifted his hands up to her shoulders, lowering his voice to a whisper. Thor and Loki watched their exchange in confusion.

"Nat," he warned.

"Bruce."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't hurt him. Actually, don't hurt either of them. In any way."

"Bruce, he tried to kill us. And take over the planet."

"If Thor brought him here then he must have had a good reason."

"And if he doesn't? What if he's a skrull? Or under his control?"

"Shield has the scepter. Besides, it's useless without the stone."

"We know next to nothing about what Asgard is capable of. He might not need the scepter. We. Can't. Trust. Him."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You worry to much."

"It's my job to worry," she retorted while moving her hands to hold onto his.

"If any of that is true, you than you can hurt him. If."

Nat smirked. "And the other guy'll take Thor?"

Bruce gave a small laugh and nodded. "And the other guy will take Thor."

"As sweet as this is, you called s here for a reason and I would very much love to get it over with so that I can get off this planet," Loki interrupted. He was leaning to the side, slightly in order to look around Thor.

Bruce hesitantly took his hands back and turned around, leaving Natasha to mirror Loki in order to see him.

"You don't have a right to speak," she ordered while pointing at him.

Thor started to walk forward but stopped when he spotted Natasha's glare. "Look, Heimdall told us that you two," he gestured to the duo, "were calling calling for him and needed my help. Me and Loki had some business here, so we thought that we'd get rid of two problems in one visit. Uh, what's the saying?"

"Metaphor," Loki corrected, scornfully.

"Catch two birds with one bone, or something."

"It's 'kill two birds with one stone, you oaf."

"Okay!" Bruce exclaimed while clapping his hands. "Why don't we head back to the others so that we can board the quinjet, catch you guys up on everything, and come up with a game plan?"

"Yes! Thank you, Banner, for that brilliant suggestion. Let's go," Thor complimented. He grabbed Loki's arm, but he shook him off and walked ahead of the group. The other three followed behind.

At first, the only noise was their footsteps as they walked in silence. Bruce, however, decided to break the silence.

"So, um, what are skrulls?" he asked, confused. He hadn't understand Natasha's mention of them.

"They're a race of shapeshifting aliens that can take the form of any conscious being down to their DNA. They can even access up to 3 months of memories," Natasha explained, nonchalant.

"I thought that the only exraterrestrial life that Earth has made contact with was the Chitauri and Asgardians?"

Loki snorted. "That is the furthest from the the truth. Do you know anything about the history of this planet?"

"Apparently not..." Bruce mumbled under his breath. There was a small pause before he spoke again. "How do you even know about them? Shouldn't that be top secret information?"

"Fury told me," Natasha deadpanned.

"Of course," he responded dryly. "Is there anything else important that Fury is keeping from us?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

Natasha smirked once more. "You know me too well." She then fastened her pace, getting ahead of Loki and taking the lead.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Sharon had all sat on the ramp of the quinjet and were making small talk when Thor had announced the new quad's arrival.

Captain It is great to see you again!" he bellowed, making the four jump to attention.

Steve got up and walked towards Thor, who engulfed him in a hug. Loki scoffed at the display of affection, which brought his presence in particular to notice.

Sharon quickly stood and drew her pistol. Sam took a fighting stance and readied his wings, while Bucky just looked confused.

Once Thor pulled away, he clapped Steve on the shoulders and looked to the others behind him. He cleared his throat and brought his arms back to his sides.

"And it is good to see you guys, too. Although I don't believe that we've met," he started while looking between Bucky and Sharon. "And who are you aiming at....." his voice trailed off as he followed her aim to Loki.

"Oh! Right. Yes, I promise he's no gonna hurt anyone. Just let me explain."

Steve nodded. "Let's get the quinjet up in the air first. Then we can all tell our stories."

"Whatever makes this trip faster," Loki said, exasperated, while pushing past the others. Sharon kept her weapon on him until he was in the aircraft, then putting it back in its holster and following him.

Bucky stood up to follow her, initiating the others to as well.

"You know that I don't like hiding things from you, right?" Natasha asked Bruce, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I, um, I know."

"And that I don't like lying to you?"

"Yes, Nat, I know," He assured her.

Nat looked down for a second, grabbing Bruce's hand. She intertwined their fingers before looking him in the eye. "When this is all over, we'll follow out the plans we made during Sokovia. Got it?"

"Got it."

Natasha gave a small smile, Bruce doing so in turn. Nat nodded her head forward.

"C'mon, we gotta figure this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
